


Rat

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Petit OS inspiré par le dernier chapitre (840). Attention aux spoilers si vous ne l'avez pas lu !





	

Un cri strident retentit dans la cuisine et le sang de Sanji ne fit qu'un tour.

— Nami-swan ! eut-il le temps d'appeler avant de se ruer vers son sanctuaire.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait très bien saisit l'urgence et la peur dans le cri de sa _mellorine_. Il entendait vaguement les autres lui emboîter le pas derrière lui, et le bruit distinctif d'un _katana_ sortant de son _saya_.

Il grimpa deux à deux les marches menant au pont supérieur puis entra en trombe dans la salle à manger. Nami était, gracieusement, perchée à quatre pattes sur la table, fixant un point devant elle. D'où il se trouvait, Sanji ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'elle regardait ainsi.

— Sanji ! Tue-la, jette-la par-dessus bord ! Fais n'importe quoi mais vire-moi ça de là ! lui cria-t-elle dès qu'elle l'eut repéré.

Sanji sentit la tension monter, se demandant de quoi elle parlait. Il craint un instant qu'il s'agisse d'une araignée, un de ces énormes monstres plein de pattes, plein d'yeux et plein de poils. Si c'était ça, il n'était pas loin de rejoindre sa Nami-swan sur la table et de laisser faire les autres. Pourtant, un petit bruit caractéristique retentit soudain dans un coin de la salle à manger et il se rassura. Si c'était ça, il pouvait le faire !

Sans un mot, il se mit à la recherche de la bestiole. Il explora tous les coins sombres de la pièce et toutes les petites cachettes qu'elle aurait pu trouver. Il la repéra enfin sous la banquette, recroquevillée sur elle-même, apparemment terrorisée.

Il posta alors un Usopp tremblant en surveillance et alla chercher dans son garde-manger un petit bout de fromage ainsi qu'une des boîtes en carton qu'il gardait toujours dans un coin, se disant qu'elles pourraient un jour servir.

Il ne lui fallut ensuite que quelques minutes pour attirer la petite souris dans la boîte et la refermer. La pièce se vida. L'incident était clos.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, et comme tous les jours, Sanji préparait avec attention le déjeuner. Zoro était assis au comptoir et sirotait un verre de saké qu'il avait eu la bonté de lui servir.

Pourtant, malgré sa concentration, il sentait le regard du bretteur sur lui, et ça commençait à sérieusement l'irriter. Ce n'était pas son regard habituel, presque vide, comme si rien ne passait dans sa tête d'algue. Non, c'était un regard qui cherchait quelque chose. Une réponse à une énigme apparemment très intéressante.

— Tu ne l'as pas tuée, s'éleva tout à coup la voix de Zoro, le faisant presque sursauter.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Sanji décida de jouer les idiots.

— Qui ?

— Pourtant je pensais que tu détesterais avoir un animal comme ça dans ta cuisine…, continua Zoro en ignorant sa réponse.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de couper en tranches régulières ses pommes de terre pour le gratin dauphinois de ce midi.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée ? Tu l'as mise où ?

— Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! répondit-il enfin, perdant son sang-froid.

Mais à ce moment, un petit couinement le trahit et il ferma les yeux de frustration. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que Zoro avait à cet instant un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il l'entendit se relever et il rouvrit les yeux.

Le bretteur entra dans la cuisine et suivit à l'oreille les petits bruits qui émanaient de l'un de ses placards. Il ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter. De toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant. Résigné, il le regarda donc ouvrir la porte et découvrir la petite souris. Il l'avait installée dans une cage à fromage vide, qu'il ne manquerait pas de remplacer à la prochaine escale.

Zoro se redressa avec sa découverte entre les mains. Il posa la cage sur le plan de travail, croisa les bras et se retourna vers Sanji, attendant clairement une explication. Sincèrement, il ne savait pas en quoi c'était une question importante pour le Marimo. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?

— Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

— Alors quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une raison autre que celle de ne pas vouloir tuer une innocente souris affamée ? se défendit-il dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'inquisition de Zoro.

— Sanji, insista-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Sanji soupira. Il ne pourrait plus s'y dérober.

— C'est stupide, finit-il par dire. C'est juste… que ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie, il y a bien longtemps.

— Des souvenirs tristes ?

— Pas celui-ci. Du moins pas au début. Un des rares heureux de cette époque, admit-il sombrement.

Zoro n'insista pas pour qu'il lui raconte ce souvenir, lui laissant le choix, et Sanji apprécia. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il avait vraiment envie de raconter cet instant de son passé au bretteur.

— Il y avait cette petite souris dans ma chambre. Quand je pouvais, je lui faisais à manger. C'était un peu comme une amie. Mais un jour… _Sanji ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de nourrir ce foutu rat !_ j'ai été découvert et… disons que ça n'a pas plu. _C'est ton devoir de travailler cent fois, non mille fois plus fort que les autres !_ La pauvre bête a fini par la fenêtre. Et avec la hauteur… _Ne t'avise plus de préparer un autre repas !_

Il grimaça et marqua un silence, se rappelant de l'horreur de cet instant. _Être une déception et à la traîne n'est pas une option !_

— J'étais jeune, ça m'a marqué. C'est stupide…

D'un geste las, il se retourna pour reprendre son travail, mais une main de Zoro dans son cou l'en empêcha. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait dans les bras du bretteur. Celui-ci passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de la poser sur sa nuque. Sanji enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa chaleur rassurante. Il repensait rarement à cette époque. Parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces personnes. Il les avait effacées de son esprit. Mais de temps en temps, quelque chose se passait et lui rappelait ces jours sombres. Il n'aimait pas quand cela arrivait. Alors aujourd'hui, il était content que Zoro soit là. D'autant plus que celui-ci n'avait pas demandé plus de détails à sa vague explication. Il n'était pas prêt à parler de cette époque. Pas encore.

— Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Zoro au bout de quelques minutes, se détachant un peu de lui.

— Je lui rendrais sa liberté à la prochaine escale.

Encore une fois, Zoro resta silencieux. Après un rapide baiser qui surpris Sanji, il retourna s'asseoir devant son verre.

Sanji prit quelques instants pour se remettre les idées en place. Il termina la pomme de terre qu'il avait laissée en plan avant de s'essuyer les mains. Sans un mot, il alla chercher la bouteille de son meilleur saké et en versa un verre à Zoro. Un sourire échangé leur suffit pour se comprendre.

Le cœur plus léger, Sanji continua ses préparations sans être dérangé. Il sentait encore le regard de Zoro sur lui, mais cette fois, il était loin d'en être irrité.


End file.
